In semiconductor devices, a memory interface transmits a clock signal to a memory and receives a data strobe signal according to the transmitted clock signal from the memory. Further, the memory interface reads a data signal from the memory synchronously with the received data strobe signal. At this time, in order to avoid an error in reading the data signal, the duty ratio of the data strobe signal needs to be at a proper value.